Bam Margera We were born for this
by BitterSweet-JackSparrowLove
Summary: When two people are brought together by a friend, things start to heat up quickly between them two Please read and review, im not good at these summary things Bam MargeraOC/IC more Jackass OC/IC
1. Chapter 1

**My name is bex. 21 Years old and im finally getting my skateboarding an tattooing up to date. My best friend Kennith, or Kennedy has been going on tour with Tony Hawk which to me would be a dream come true, To him, that's just one of his old time friends. Ken is now 25 With a baby girl called Bailey shes 2 years old, a 5 year old boy named Joey His wife named Alissa, she normally gets Lis Though. I had only two boyfriends in my entire life, one when I was around about 13, and one at 16. The first one we broke up because of distances, it was an Online love thing and he told me he had slept with another girl due to not being patient as we would have seen each other that summer... **

**The second one, Well lets just say he tried to get me to do stuff I didn't want to with him, anywhere he chose and we got on for the first month or so, then it went downhill, I lost interest in him, He tried to have sex with me, and I wasn't ready...Yes im still a virgin, Get over it. He started being annoying rather then funny, His voice irritates me, how he thinks he knows 'everything' just gets to me too much. And then he cheated, So it was a good reason to break up with him.**

**Now its really hard for a guy to get my love and trust, Kennedy has my trust, As wave known each other since little school, And we've been really good friends for years. We tried dating once, but it felt weird and we laughed it off. Ive known lies for a few years now, and we've been like Sisters the day we met. The kids are like part of my family, I now see them a few times a week when I go to see Ken and Lis, in other words Ken is mostly out on a tour or signing. I had actually never met Tony Hawk, Ive always wanted to but never had the chance. **

**Im currently living with my Mother, My father died when I was 16, unexpected Heart attack while he was at work, I seen him in the chapel of Rest, he looked as if he was sleeping and he was so cold, That's when I gave him the last hug I could ever give him. Since then, I have never really been into Christmas because that was his favourite time of year, Yes I know I should be happy at that time for his sake, But I just cant, Its too hard its almost as if I just block everyone out and go into a month of depression. **

**--**

**I am sitting in my small box black and green bedroom, A double bed and a computer is all I had in it, Plus a built in cub bard which held my clothes and a few pairs of converse and sneakers. I had all my skateboards under my bed, Which were in fact all Bam Margera element skateboards, The designs I loved and they are really easy to deck.**

**"Rebecca!" My mother called down I rolled my eyes," Someone is here to see you!" She yelled again, I shook my head slightly grabbed my skateboard and turned my computer off then my light before heading out of the small room and down the stairs. My mom had gotten a lot bitchy ever since my dad died, Don't know why but it might be because she has a new boyfriend and him and his kids are wanting to move in, which I think is so stupid seeing this house is small. I opened the door shocked that my mother never let who ever was at the door come in and wait, But anyway I held my flames black heartagram skateboard in my hand as I opened the door dropped it and jumped into the arms of Ken. He was finally home from the tour.**

**He laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a big brotherly type of way. I smiled and he put me down looking down at me a smile on his face. He was dressed in baggy dark blue jeans with a HIM t-shirt which clung to his chest, His HIM beanie I got him for Christmas placed upon his head neatly letting parts of his jet black hair stick out. To what I was wearing, Skinny black jeans, Black converse and a Paramore 'Riot' tight shirt on with my identical beanie HIM on my head.**

**"How have you been girl? Ive missed you a lot!" Ken exclaimed exchanging the skateboard in his hands, I looked down a little and then shrugged my shoulders. Still looking at the floor Ken placed a hand under my chin and looked at me a little concerned.**

**"Whets wrong kiddo?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders again looking up at him**

**"Well. Its just life here with my mom, Ever since my dad died. And she got that new boyfriend they have made my life hell..."I explained and he nodded understanding,**

**"Well you can always come stay at our place, You know that your always welcome, WE love having you around love" he replied and I nodded**

**"Yeah, not tonight though, You've got your Lis to enjoy tonight, And your little kids to play with today, But im not going to be stuck in the house today with them assholes, So I think im going to come with you for a few hours" I giggled and he nodded, I picked up my skateboard and he smirked knowing for a fact I had always loved Bam Margera's skills and his show 'Viva La Bam' in on which Ken had showed on a few tines. Yet again, I hadn't even mat Bam before, I had always wanted to meet him He is one of my Idols.**

**"Oh, And be prepared to have a surprise when you get to my place love" Ken smirked and I looked over at him as I checked my pockets for my keys, once noticing I had them I got onto my skateboard as did Ken and we started skating towards his place.**

**"Oh whys that?" I asked and he smirked**

**"Just wait and see Love" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, He always teased me like this. We both skated all the yen minuets to Kens house and we got off our boards carrying them inside, Ken placed his on the floor as Joey came running over and jumped into his fathers arms. I smiled sweetly and took his skateboard off him and placed it against the wall along with mine, but not only was their ours, their was another one. I tilted my head slightly and I looked back at Ken who was now carrying his son.**

**"Go into the sitting room and find out love" He smiled and I nodded still fairly confused. **

**I walked into the sitting room and almost nearly collapsed when I seen who was sitting on the sofa casually watching the television.**

**"oh my bloody god!" I squealed and the guy looked over he smirked and stood up frantically I ran over and practically wrapped my arms around him. All he could do was laugh. First time at meeting Tony Hawk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ken Tony and Lis all laughed at me hugging him tightly, I was so excited and i guess that's all i could do. Tony looked down at me and i let go of him sitting on the sofa like nothing happened and Tony sat next to me getting me excited again, I shivered a little and then looked at Ken as he came over and sat next to tony.**

**"Were going to Westchester tomorrow...You wanting to com with us?" Ken asked looking at me**

**"of corse!! I wouldnt turn that down for anything!"I exclaimed laughing and the two guys laughed too.**

**"Good, because i told spomeone that they'd be expecting a big fan" Ken smirked and i looked at him my eyes wide i knew for a fact who he was talking about.**

**"You mean you told 'Him' that i was coming?!" I squealed adn he nodded laughing Tony laughed too. Throughout that day, we had went to the skate park, Tony took his kids, Ken and lis took theirs and i trodded along with them all and enjoyed my time skating and relaxing with lis as Ken and Tony tought the boys how to skate, Little Bailey sitting on Lis's lap cuddling into her. That night the kids went to sleep early, and we had a good drink having a laugh i skated home around about 2:30am. While i was opening the door, My mother came to the door handing my packed bags, I looked at her slightly confused, all of my clothes, computer gear, skateboards, guitars and everything was there, Packed as i seen my mom's boyfriend and his two little daughters gonig upo the stairs.**

**"Sorry sweetheart, but im going to have to throw you out...Mark, Sarah and Kat are moving in, You'll have to find somewhere else to live." SHe explained i looked at her, not knowing to be upset of angry over the situation. I sighed heavily and glared at her before taking my bags and everythign and walking away, I guess i'd be going back to Ken's place for a while.**

****FFwd next morning****

**I had gotten back to Kens last night, and i had to share the Sitting room with their huge german shepard dog Hunter, Which i didnt mind, He made a big comfey pillow. I woke with thwe sound of the Television turning on and Spongebob squarepants theme ringing though my ears, I opened my eyes slowly and seen Ken and Tonys kids sititng infront of the wide plasma screen with their cerial bowls munching on 'Captin Munch poower' cerial. I sat up and Hunter licked my face i laughed and sat up more before getting on the floor and crawling over to the kids infront of the huge screen, sitting with them watching the cartoon that was currently playing.**

**Around about an hour after, Ken had finally gotten out of the shower, I went up and quickly showered changing into a pair of skinny black jeans, a pair of my black converse with a black HIM t-shirt and a HIM beanie on my head. I placed some eyeliner on my eyes, a little thick but not too thick, I smiled at myself in the mirrot and walked out of the bathroom seeing Tony practially holding his bits dieing for the toilet, I laughed lightly as he ran straight in cursing at himself which made me laugh more, I walked back down the stairs and sat on the sofa, My stuff was already packed, I didnt need anything else. Everyhting i practically owned was here.**

**"You already packed love?" Ken asked and i nodded "Its only gunna be me you and Tony going, His wife is staying with the kids, and Lis is staying so the kids can go to school and all'."Ken explained and i smiled nodding again. I smiled up at Ken as he brung down nhis and Tonys luggage, their skateboards adn i grabbed a load of mine, Stuffing them into the suitcase i was taking, I didnt know how long we'd be staying, Ken just said bring enough for a month, So im taking all my clothes, and all my skateboards.**

****FFwd to Westchester****

**WE were currently waiting for our lift at Kennedy airport near weschester, It is now 9pm over here in america, Which to me was makign me tired with the whole trip and everything, Flying 'always' makes me tired. **

**"So where are we staying if were not going to a hotel?" I asked and Ken smirked looking over at Tony who was smirking looking at the floor**

**"Well..You could say the place were going is often used as a hotel..." Ken replied and i nodded slowly not getting the cat until a Dark red hummer pulled up infront of us, and out came the man i Idolised. I squealed and jumped up and down, Ken gave him a manly hug, as did Tony, And then He came over looking at me with a smirk**

**"this the gal you were on about Ken?" He asked and Ken nodded shoving the suitcases and everything into the back of the hummer**

**"Hey, I guess you know who i am, But anyway, I'm Bam Nice to meet you uh..." He started looking at me to finish**

**"Rebecca...but i hate it so call me any nickname.."I laughed replying and He nodded sticking out his hand and i took it shaking it. He smiled softly looking at me before getting back in the hummer, I Ken and Tony all got in and Bam Drove off, Taking us to his Bam. **

**Once we got there, Bam told us the house was empty so we could get some sleep befoer everyone else comes back, I smiled and picked up my luggage and Bam got hold of my skateboard.**

**"Okay Kem, you know your usual room, Tony you too...Now bub..."bam said starting to think**

**"Bub?"I asked with a slight smirk upon my face**

**"Its what im gunna start calling you...Now follow me bub" He smirked and i shrugged my shoulders chuckling slightly before following him up the stairs and getting to a room where i'd be staying." and nice skateboard, And come downstairs when your wanting to, I'll see you later" He smirked placing it upside down on the bed and walked out, I giggled and looked at it, its the one bam had designed, the one with the skeleton guitar, It was a really nice one and i loved that one.**

**After about a hour of trying to sleep, I just wasn't tired anymore, I sighed and got up, Wearing a pair of blue PJ's bottoms with little black cartoon panda's on, and a white tank top which is clinging to my body, making my belly button show in which i had a skull Belly ring in. I walked out of the room and walked down the quiet halls, Then down the stairs, i noticed passing a few windows their was more cars outside, so their must have been more people in the house by now. I got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the living room sitting on the sofa infront of the large plasma screen tv. I turned it on by the control and switched through the channels Leaving it on Jerry Springer, I had always loved watching this, just to see what things people have done to their lovers, Its sometimes pritty funny.**

**Still being a Virgin i had no idea what it was like sleeping with someone, I knew it would be nice to try, But i really wanted to wait for the right person to come along. And to be honest, that person hasten come along yet.**

**After a while i heard someone else coming down the stairs, a little worried incase i woke them, I bit my lip slightly and waited until they emerged, Bam. I sighed softly in relief and he smiled as he seen me, Him only being in a pair of shorts, Showing his tattoo's body made me smile back, I had no feelings for Bam, Although he was pritty cute. He came over to me sitting beside me the smile still placed on his face while he glanced at me and then the tv.**

**"Jerry Springer huh?"He smirked and i nodded He chuckled slightly as did i as the people on tv started fighting over some fat bloke.**

**"You know, I would never fight over that fatty..."I laughed adn Bam nodded agreeing **

**"And i would never dream of sleeping with one of them gal's. I mean look at that, Hillbillies or what!" He laughed softly and i nodded a smirk on my face." You hungry?" Bam asked and i nodded a little, He took hold of my hand and dragged me up taking me into the kitchen, He let go slowly and looked at me the smile still on his face, I smiled back and looked around the huge kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and looked at me**

**"What you wanting bub?" He asked and i shrugged**

**"Anything will do bam" I smiled and he turned looking at me, A wide grin on his face.**

**"okay then, How about one of Phil's sandwiches...WE can share since i know i cant eat a full one" Bam said puling out a huge baguette sandwich. My eyes widened slightly and i nodded**

**"How does your dad eat those things?" I asked chuckling slightly and Bam laughed going back into the sitting room sitting back on the sofa i sat next to him a smirk on my face as i faced the TV again, He ripped the sandwich in half and handed me it, Then he started scrunching into his half, Then i took a bite out of mine.**

**"He eats these because these are the only things, He has for breakfast without eating us out" Bam explained and i nodded taking another bite. Bam then looked at me then my belly ring he smiled and pointed at it.**

**"~Ey, That's cool...Can i touch it?" Bam asked and i nodded and he started messing with the skull, Making me chuckle. We sat there for a few more minuets and Bam had somehow wrapped his arm around the side of me and i was leaning against him, He was still messing with he skull as we both watched Jerry Springer. We had finished our sandwiches earlier me leaving some of it, bam left a little bit of his too. I lay my head back so it was on his shoulder, In which he smiled on, then someone else came down the stairs, It was Bagger. Bagger had always freaked me out when i watched the show, So i tensed up a little and Bam looked at me then at Bagger.**

**"Yo bagger, Go back to bed" Bam told him and he shrugged his shoulders going up the stairs back to his room.**

**"Sorry, I just get a little....Freaked out when i see Bagger" I said softly and Bam laughed nodding**

**"Its okay, Most girls just laugh at him, But he wont touch you, I'll make sure of that Bub" Bam replied and i smiled snuggling into him**

**"Thanks Bam" I said softly yawning afterwards.**

**"Tired now?" He asked looking at the clock seeing it was now 12:30 and i nodded slightly**

**"Yeah..."I said closing my eyes gently and Bam kept his arm around me, But stopped playing with the skull, Generally just keeping me close. Was i starting to feel something for bam?, Was this all an act of bam? Or was it actually love at first sight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up inside of my bed i had been placed in at Castle Bam, I fluttered my eyes open slowly as i got used to the surroundings in my room for a few weeks. I smiled and then sat up Yawning and then stretching my body as i got out of the bed. I walked down the stairs once again as i did last night, Re-adjusting my tank top as it had crawled higher up my belly and back, As my skull belly bar was showing, It also showed my small light abs that were forming, I had been working out a lot and i wanted the perfect body. **

**I got downstairs and smiled waving at Ken that was sitting on the sofa in only PJ pants, He waved back and i walked into the kitchen for a drink as where i Seen Bam, Tony, Vito and Bagger talking.**

**"Whos the chick?" Vito asked and Bagger eyes me, I quickly but steadily walked over to Bam and he smiled placing an arm around my waist.**

**"Guys this is bex, Don't touch her, If any of you two touch her, You's are going to hell" Bam put it down straight on the table and Bagger nodded still staring at me, Vito shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat I leaned down giving bam a hug and whispered a small 'Thank you' in his ear. I lifted up and i seen him smile in which i looked at Tony and laughed seeing he had just eaten a cream cake, He had a bit of cream on his cheek, He looked at me and tilted his head.**

**"What?" He asked and i giggled pointing to my cheek, He lifted his hand to his and got the cream sending me a wink as a Thanks adn he licked his fingers clean. **

**"Bam Bam, Where you keep the cups?" I asked and Bam laughed**

**"In a cub bard" He replied and i looked around, their was about 15 cub bards in this room**

**"A specific one Bam Bam?" I asked a smirk on my face and he laughed **

**"the one next to the cooker bub" he replied and i smiled patting him on the head gently before going over and getting a cup going over to the sink and getting a cup of water, Going back over to the table, Which Tony had just left, I sat down on the chair he was in which was next to bam taking sips of my water.**

**"So what we going to do today?" I asked and Bam shrugged his shoulders**

**2To be honest, We have nothing to do for three weeks, Its the fourth week we'll all be going on tour with Bird man" Bam Replied and i nodded "So we got...Three weeks to do nothing?" I asked and Bam shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Well i know ive got to get to know you a lot more" He smiled softly looking at me, Placing a and around my waist, I smiled and leaned into him as Bagger looked on. Vito had went to help Phil in the office. I giggled and looked at Bam, and he looked straight into my eyes, Making me smile, on which made him smile.**

**"I want to get to know you too Bam Bam" I whispered so only he could hear, Bam smirked and gave me a wink Which made me blush which made me bury my face into His shoulder which made him chuckle. After a little while i pulled my face away from his shoulder and giggled **

**"Well, Im gunna go shower and stuff...I'll be back soon" I smiled and started walking away, I could feel that bam was watching me as i walked, I slowly got out of the kitchen glad to be away form Bagger, I rolled my eyes slightly and got to my room, And then the shower.**

****Bams' pov****

**I looked at Bagger, He was staring at Bex like their was no tomorrow, I sighed to get his attention, I didnt want her to be afraid while staying at my place, I really liked this girl, But im not sure if she liked me in the same way, Yeah we only met, But still, I got this feeling inside of me one that i cant control...Bagger looked at me and i looked back at him.**

**"Who is that anyway?" Bagger asked in his pussy voice**

**"Its a friends Friend okay, But dude touch her and you really will go to hell" I spoke seriously, Bagger seemed to be a little surprised he looked at me and smiled**

**"You like her..."He laughed and i looked at him unamused.**

**"Yeah, And" I asked seriously, I really did like her, Hopefully she liked me in the way i liked her,. so we could maybe hit it off someday... Bagger stared at me furrowing his eyebrows**

**"but. I want her!" He complained adn i shook my head**

**"No man, She doesn't want you...She may not even want me! but still...Im going to try....Just stay away from her Bagger" I demanded got up and walked to my room getting showered and changed.**

****Normal POV****

**I came back down the stairs, my hair straightened and under a black Him beanie cap, eyeliner on my eyes pritty thick, but as normal not too thick, Black jeans , Converse and a plain black tank top, I didnt want to wear too much today because it was pritty hot outside, and Bam had a pool, So under my clothes i put on my black bikini with a Pink skull on the left breast. I walked down into the sitting room a smile on my face as i did so, I went and sat on the sofa hearing the guys were in the back, I turned on the TV and bam came down the stairs in a pair of his swimming shorts, He seen me on the sofa and smiled coming over.**

**"You coming in the pool bub?"He asked and i shrugged nodding He chuckled and he took my hand helping me up, We walked outside Ape, Ken , Tony, Dunn, Dico and Bagger were already in the pool, Vito, Phil, and Raab were all sitting around the pool, Phil was reading something, Raab was sunbathing and Vito was eating, Yet again. I followed bam and walked past everyone getting to the sun chairs on a side of the pool, Bam came and tossed me a towel with a smile on his face, I smiled back sweetly at him, and he tossed everyone else's towels on other deck chairs, I laid mine down and took off my converse and trainer socks, Then i unbuckled my jeans pulled them down pulled off my tank top along with my beanie cap putting them all at a side, Bam was glaring at Bagger who was staring at me, I had just noticed and i shrugged likening the feeling of him being jealous of not being able to get near me like bam. I lay down on the chair and sighed softly putting on my sunglasses, hoping to get a tan.**

**I opened my eyes and Bam had jumped into the pool infront of Bagger, Which infact made me laugh.**

**"BAM!" I heard Ape yell and then i heard Bam laughing and Bagger complaining. I propped myself up on my elbows watching the lot in the pool, Bagger had now gotten out and was talking to Vito about something, Bam was now splashing ape with the help of Dunn and Dico.**

**"Bub!" I heard Bam say my nickname, I glanced o over and smiled as he motioned me to come in, I shrugged my shoulders, Taking off my sun glasses and going over to the shallow end of the pool, Stepping in it slowly, the water in fact, wasn't very cold.**

**I got in a little deeper and relaxed against the side, Ape came over, and relaxed against the side with me, We had talked a few times but not that much.**

**Bam came over and stood infront of me, I laughed and he took hold of my legs making the wrap around his waist, He smiled looking at me and then his mother giving her a evil grin she screamed as Bam splashed her, I laughed and He came closer to me, My hands keeping hold of the side of the pool as My legs were wrapped around Bam's waist, He came closer and wrapped his arms around my body Ken looking at us with a smile on his face, Tony too, Ape smiled softly before getting out of the pool and going to start the dinner.**

**"Hey Bam Bam" I said smiling and he smiled back at me**

**"Hey bub" He replied softly, I let go of the side of the pool, And placed my hands on his shoulders glancing at Bagger who looked like was about to kill Bam, I giggled and Bam smirked seeing the same thing**

**"You like seeing him angry huh?"Bam asked the smirk still placed on his face and i nodded**

**"Yeah, Its pritty damn funny" I replied and he laughed nodding in agreement**

**"Well i say we should keep this up...Make him loose it" Bam suggested adn i nodded laughing **

**"Great idea" I replied still giggling, I closed my eyes the smile still on my face, I laid my head on Bam's shoulder with my arms around his neck we were basically embracing each other in a mighty long hug. I knew for a fact i was building feelings for this man, But i don't know if he's just doing all this for a joke or something, If it was a joke, everything inside of me will be crushed.**

**"It will bug vito too...He has a thing for hot girls ...Special girls....Fit girls...And girls with great personalities...And you love, You've got a every single one of them..."Bam said whispering into my ear, I bit my lip hearing all these words was making me want to kiss him, But i kept my kool and kept my head on his shoulder, He turned around in the pool, so he was leaning against the side of the pool, their was a small ledge which he managed to sit himself on, and i was sitting on him i pulled my head back and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He looked straight back into my eyes making me smile bigger then i ever had, This was the most fun ive' ever had since before my dad died. Obviously Ken had told Bam a lot about me which is mostly probably the reason he's took such a liking to me so fast, He's heard about me...Asked for us to come few weeks before the tour...So we could get to know each other! That's it i had figured it all out now...I was slowly falling for this sexy jackass.**


	4. Chapter 4

**me and bam stared into each others eyes for a few more moments before Ape came out glancing at us and smiling before grabbing phil and going back inside. I rested my arms on Bam's shoulders as Someone's hands wrapped around my waist picking me up, I tried reaching over to Bam and he started laughing, I was worried it was bagger or Vito but when i seen them sonly just coming back into the pool, I looked down seeing Ken laughing his head off, he let me down still laughing and i glared at him playfully as i felt arms around my waist again.**

**"Bagger you asshole get off her!" I heard bam yell which made my eyes widen, I leaped forward jumping into Ken knocking him into Tony who then started laughing as Bam stood glaring at Bagger. "I told you 'not' to touch her Bagger" He told him seriously and Bagger shrugged his shoulders**

**"She so wants me" He said to himself as he walked over to Vito, Bam looked at me and i smiled softly, ken and Tony were now getting out of the pool as i and Bam got closer together**

**"Thanks Bam Bam" I whispered gently and he smiled putting a hand through my hair gently**

**"It...It was nothing bub" He replied just as gently Which made me smile i looked up feeling his eyes on me and we both looked into each others eyes, A smile on each our faces.**

**Ken and Tony had now disappeared into the house, Me and bam still inside the pool Raab Dunn and Dico had left to go mess with the computers check up on their emails, Vito and Bagger were sitting next to the pool, Bagger watching me and Bam intensively. I glanced over and he glared at Bam as Bam looked over Bam just laughed and i smiled wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist.**

**"I think...Your the only girl i can actually get along with...and to be honest...I really don't feel like pranking you like i do other girls" Bam smirked and i giggled looking into his eyes again, he looked straight back into mine**

**"Well that's good to know Bam Bam, I don't want no pranks being pulled on me while i stay here, Yeah I'll help you pull pranks, but not on myself" I giggled and he nodded, Ape came out and looked at the two on the chairs and then me and Bam**

**"People, Food is ready, Don't come in here all wet though" Ape demanded adn I smiled she walked back inside and i looked at bam as he shouted back over at his mother**

**"APE! put mine in the oven for later!" He smiled and he looked at me "Bex's too Ape!" He yelled again and I giggled as i took Bam's hand our fingers lacing as we walked over to where our towels were. I sat down on mine laying back and Bam got onto his and we lay there with the sun hitting our bodies. I glanced over at Bam and He smiled so i smiled back. After about an hour of laying there, our swimwear was actually fully dry, Ken Tony Raab and Dunn had all come back outside and were now back in the pool. Me and Bam got up, I slowly slid on my jeans and converse but leaving my top off, Bam smiled and i left the rest of my clothes on the deck chair as we walked inside the house, Bagger and Vito Slowly stalking us into the house.**

**"How about me and you go eat out somewhere, You know, We can go in the lambo so Bagger and Vito cant keep up in Vito's shitty van" Bam stated adn i nodded, Me and Bam walked up the stairs and he walked into his bedroom, Which was hardly a bedroom, it was a room with a half pipe and a mattress on it, I giggled and He threw a shirt off me i looked at it and noticed it was one of his 'Element' t-shirts, I giggled and ran off putting it on, it was too big for me, but i didnt care, Bam came out with jeans and HIM shirt on. He looked at me and chuckled as he seen his shirt on my body.**

**"I guess i wont be getting that one back huh?"He asked and i giggled shaking my head**

**"Nope, this one is mine now bam bam" I stated coming closer to him and he laughed nodding**

**"Well it looks a little big...Want a hoodie go over the top?" He asked and i nodded he smiled before going back inside his room and getting out a hoodie for himself and putting it on, a 69 eyes one, He dug out a HIM hoodie and tossed at me. "Here, my good hoodie, i trust you not to ruin it bub" He smiled and i nodded, placing the hoodie over my body, keeping the hood up. Bam smiled and sent me a wink before bagger came up the stairs, Bam grabbed me and pulled me into his room, knowing i would freak if he touched me again, He shut the door as bagger reached the top of the stairs.**

**"Im staying here until you open the door..."Bagger said Vito laughing I sighed softly and bam locked his door as i heard bagger and Vito mumbling to each other, I looked at bam and he smiled softly. After seeing bam smile i had to smile back.**

**"Well, i know bagger is a guy that can wait for hours on end...vito not so long but still, bagger is gunna be there for quite some time..." Bam started and i shrugged my shoulders**

**"As long as im with you, and not alone in here with them two outside the door, I'll be just fine" i said with a smile on my face, I giggled as bam nodded and i sat on the top of the half pipe which was made inside of his room. Bam smiled and decided to join me.**

**"So, what do you think is freaky about Bagger and Vito, I know most girls aint freaked by em' They just try to avoid them haha" Bam asked and i leaned into him gently he smiled wrapping his arm around me like he had done the night before.**

**"Well...Bagger and his shitty fucked up voice...and the way he stares and the way he thinks he can touch anyone..."I shuddered a little and he nodded agreeing with me.**

**"Well...you know, im gunna be here for you so Bub theirs no worrying" Bam explained adn i smiled i pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, he looked straight back into mine, Yes we may have only known each other for a few days but god this was so amazing. Bams hand had lifted up and was putting some of my stray hair behind my ear, i smiled softly lifting my hand and placing it on the side of his face, I seen him smile and our faces inched closer together...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Yo open up!" Ken yelled from the door Me and bam stopped looked at each other and then the door, I sighed softly Bam smirked adn got up helping me down from the ramp and walking over to the door opening it.**

**"Bagger and Vito gone?" Bam asked adn ken nodded**

**"Yeah, i had to chase them off from the door, they have went out to a food place of some sort" Ken explained and i smiled from behind Bam we both walked out of his room and walked down the stairs with Ken. That moment with bam was simply amazing, And i knew for a fact we were coming closer and closer to each other. AS we got to the bottom of the stairs i walked into the kitchen with bam and Ken, Ken going straight back into the yard, i sat at the island bench looking down at the bits of paper infront of me. I was reading about Ville Valo being in Westchester, in on Which Bam came and Stood behind me leaning over me to read the paper also. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as Bagger and Vito came back in the house.**

"**What you's doing back?" Bam asked looking over at them and Bagger stared at me, Vito looking at his nephew.**

"**We came back cuz this fucker wanted to come see this bird of yours" Vito replied and Bam rolled his eyes laying his head on my shoulder as I smiled and kissed his cheek, I felt him smile against my skin which of course made me smile more then what I was.**

"**Well you can tell that fucker that he can go find his own bird, this one is in my protection" Bam stated and Bagger huffed going up the stairs Vito following him then Phil going after Vito.**

"**Bam, why do you have to be so nasty to poor little bagger?" Ape asked and Bam glared at his mother**

"**Ape, he tries to hit on all the girls that step foot into the house, he freaks people out by just staring at them" Bam stated and Ape shrugged nodding walking out the room Bam turned back to me, closing the gap between his font and my back. "And I want to keep him away from you…Your too good to be started at by bagger and have Vito trying to grope you" Bam chuckled and I smiled kissing his cheek again as Ken and Tony came into the room sitting at the table. Bam smiled at the two and they smiled back, I kept reading the page a smile on my face as Bam went and got some food for us all putting a bunch of food on the table, Ken Tony and Bam all tucking into it. I looked at them all before picking up a pickle and eating it slowly. Bam sat next to me as Ken sat beside me on the other side and Tony next to Ken.**

"**So what we gunna do for the rest of the day?" Ken asked and Bam shrugged**

"**We can go for a skate…"Bam suggested and we all nodded **

"**I love to skate…"I smiled picking up a sandwich. And Bam smiled as did Ken and Tony.**

"**Shes good at it too" ken chuckled and Bam smiled even more his' whole face kinda lit up when he said that, maybe something he tought in his head was coming true?**

**I looked over at Ken and smiled softly as I took a bite out of the sandwich and ate it slowly. I looked up and smiled seeing Tony eating a cream cake Bam walked over and as Tony lifted it up, Bam pushed his hand making it go into his face. I giggled and Tony mumbled something before going to wash up, ken went to get ready and Bam sat next to me.**

"**Ready to go Skateboarding?" He asked and I nodded a smirk on my face**

"**Yeah, but im gunna need to change these tops…Wanna come help?" I asked sending him a wink and getting up, All I seen was his eyes widen a little and getting up following me up the stairs to where my room is.**

**We got to the room and I shut the door after Bam came in, I walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside picking out a HIM tank top, I threw it over to bam and he caught it in his hands, He held it close to his body as I took off his Hoodie. After doing so I placed it on the bed and looked over at him before slowly taking off the shirt he had gave me, I seen him staring at me his mouth slightly open as I slit it off and placed it on the bed with the hoodie. **

"**Like?" I asked slowly walking over to him and taking the tank top out of his hands, He nodded slowly taking a deep breath to calm himself before wrapping his arms around my body and smirking down at me. I giggled and playfully pushed him onto the bed as I once again took the tank top in my hands, I slowly placed it over my torso seeing bam still on the bed not moving. I laughed and pulled him up.**

"**Come on time to go" I said gently and he shook his head**

"**I'll meet you down stairs. I need to get rid of a little thing…" He said slowly and looked down, making me look down, Seeing the bulge trying to burst out of his jeans I gasped and laughed playfully his lips were still slightly parented as he had begun laughing with me. I stood on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips walking out of the room slowly shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the door for a moment smiling, placing my beanie back on my head before heading down the stairs. **

"**Where's Bam?" Ken asked and I grinned trying not to giggle or burst into laughter on what had just happened in my room.**

"**He just…Freshening up" I smiled and Ken nodded After about twenty minuets Bam came down smiling widely, I giggled and grabbed my skateboard as did the guys**

"**Where you lot going?" Bagger asked from behind me, My eyes widened and I slowly ran over to Bam and starting to head towards the door with Ken and Tony**

"**Skate park, and your not coming" Bam replied and Bagger scoffed**

"**I'll follow you" Bagger replied and I rolled my eyes turning and standing behind Bam my arms finding the way around him, He smiled softly as I leaned against him.**

"**Bagger, try all you like, you'll not find us" Bam yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged my out of the house to the hummer.**

"**I got an idea…"Ken started and Bam nodded his head for him to carry on**

"**Well...What if we get the hummer, we'll all get in it…and we'll drive down to the hobbit hole, park it there where no one will spot it, and then when Bagger and Vito leave the house...we go back and just mess on the skate park driveway" Ken added and Bam nodded **

"**Lets do it" Bam replied determent to do it, WE all got into the hummer and bam found a way to hide it behind the hobbit hole, after about 5 minuets of waiting, Vito's van passed and left the property. Bam laughed and drove the hummer back around to the driveway and we all got out.**

"**Lets skate" Tony laughed and we all nodded wanting to get going with some skating.**


End file.
